


What to do and not to do in a family vacation (UNDERTALE EDITION)

by Gotcha



Series: Family Vacation Editions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Vacation, F/F, F/M, Family Trip, Gen, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Shenanigans, VACATION ANYONE?, What to do and not to do, beach resort, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcha/pseuds/Gotcha
Summary: There aren’t much guidelines on how a family vacation must be done, but these are like tips.Some shenanigans with our favorite characters about a family trip to a beach house resort.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Family Vacation Editions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134290
Kudos: 7





	1. Before the vacation : problem

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a totally different fandom, I was still planning to publish a story for it but I fell out of the fandom. So here, I just fixed undertale into it. I might actually do other Undertale AUs like Underswap and Underfell if ever.

“Papyrus?” You called out as you stepped through the archway, “Have you seen my clutch—....” You didn’t finish your question as the very object you were trying to find is gripped delicately in your best friend’s hand. Teeth bit down on your lower lip as you covered your mouth with a hand, taking the sight of Papyrus in the study.

“Oh, sweetheart.” You whispered under your breath as you quietly padded your way closer to the drafting table the skeleton is sprawled over on. This semester was taking its toll on your dear skelefriend as it is coming to its end. Papyrus has been finishing model after project after paper and Papyrus obviously couldn’t keep up with all the nights he have to miss sleep just to be able to pass his requirements on time. A soft snore could be heard once you’re close enough to him, and knowing Papyrus, he is terribly tucked out.

You plucked your clutch pencil from his phalanges, wrapping your left arm around his ribcage and using your right hand to gently hold onto Papyrus’ skull. You maneuvered his skull so that it nestled itself into the crook of your neck and shoulder. After making sure you had your hold on his upper body, you went to hook his legs with your right arm and quickly pushed yourself up while holding him. It was obviously weird to have a giant skeleton propped into your hold, but it was manageable since he was all bones.

You dutifully carried your friend to his bedroom which was conveniently close to the study area. His house boots may have knocked on the door while you were fumbling with the doorknob with your right hand, but he didn’t have a visible reaction of waking up anytime soon and you still got to open the door with success. It didn’t take long for you to spread the skeleton across his own bed and it didn’t take much effort to slip his boots off to lay them on the carpet next to his bed where he would usually stand up when he wakes up. A glass of water and an energy bar is what you should place on top of Papyrus’ bedside table as you were sure that once Papyrus was conscious, he’d flung himself back to his work. So before he does that, you plan to give him a little snack.

Papyrus is at his third year out of the four year engineering course in Ebott College. It isn’t easy for the humans and it is obvious that engineering wouldn’t be easy for monsters either. Well.. for most monsters. Sans is a genius when it comes to anything science and math, so maybe Papyrus has a little edge to engineering what with him being the coolest brother to a similarly cool skelegenius.

The same skelegenius who happened to stumble right after teleporting into the kitchen where you are currently running water into the designated cup for Papyrus. You felt the magic before you saw Sans trip on freaking air and literally kiss the refrigerator with his whole face (eye sockets, nose hole and permagrin smile just freaking greeted the appliance with extra love). “Babe?!” The cup nearly fell into the sink in your hurry to help your fallen mate who was now kneeling in front of the refrigerator while holding onto his skull.

Sans tried to wave you off while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his other hand. “i’m alright, babe. just chillin’ here.”

“I’m gonna get jealous with all the action you’re getting with this refrigerator. But if you give me a kiss, I’ll just let this become water under the fridge.” Your bonefriend chuckled as your hands reached up to caress his cheekbones.

“oh peas, even if you do nugget to forget this whole ormeal, i would still love to kiss you any thyme.” Sans gave you a wide smile before nuzzling his forehead against yours.

You giggled and leaned to the side to give his brow bone a kiss. Smoothing your palms to pet him and he was obviously loving it by the way his eye sockets fluttered close with a small purr of satisfaction. “Sweetie, get some rest. I know you’ve earned it after your whole shift in the lab.” You hummed to him.

Sans brought up his own hands to gently hold on to your wrists as he opened his eye sockets. His eye lights were slightly trembling which was one of the signs you could notice that he has been pushing himself too hard lately. You remained a calm expression, never letting down your guard so that he knew you were being serious about this. “rest with me.” He requested, his eye lights darting from one of your eyes to the other and back to the first one.

“I will,” you started and you could feel the tensity of Sans’ skull suddenly soften under your palms. The pure and genuine smile of victory stretching across his face was heart warming. “Once I am finished with all my tasks.” And after saying that, you felt his cheekbones twitch and your Sans still held up his smile even if you both knew he wanted to pout. You hated bringing sadness to Sans, but sometimes you can’t help it if sadness is the reaction rather than the action.

“‘m sure you could handle it later in the mornin’?” He tried to persuade you, your mate is anything if not patient.

You shook your head, your favorite motto was ‘If I can do it tomorrow, then I’ll do it tomorrow’ and Sans knew you so much that you still stuck by that habit. But what you’re doing is for Papyrus, so that his workload could lighten up a bit. From what you saw on his drafting table, Papyrus was simply finalizing everything in pencil before inking them and you are well versed in engineering plans that you knew you can help him in more ways than he can possibly imagine. “I need to do this, Sans. Once I’m done, I’ll be hitting the hay.” You said with a final tone and the skeleton before you sighed in defeat.

With your hold on Sans’ skull, you brought him down a bit so you can give a kiss at the top of his head. “I promise I’ll be by your side when you wake up.”

Sans’ hold on your wrists tightened just a tad bit as he sighed once more. “you better keep that promise, babe.”

“Since when have I ever failed you?”

His hands traveled from your wrists to hold onto your hands. Sans pulled off your hold on to him and let go of your hands as well. A question was ready to spill out of your mouth, along the lines of ‘what?’. But then your skelebae had wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a warm hug and you giggled while snuggling into him.

“i love you...” He whispered softly into your ear, with all the heart warming intent he could muster for you.

“I love you, too.”

You and Sans were startled awake by the loud bang of the door when it made contact with the wall. Sans literally jumped high in the air and fell on top of you. The motion effectively knocked the wind out of you and the both of you groaned from the mild pain as well as the rude awakening. You squeaked as hands had hooked under your armpits and you were unceremoniously pulled out from under Sans. The short skeleton had rolled off from you with an ‘oof’ when he face planted into his mattress. You shut your eyelids and opened them quickly to try and bring out the sleepiness away since you can’t seem to find the energy to rub your hand across your eyes.

“HUMAN! I DEARLY APPRECIATE ALL THE WORK YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME! IT IS MAGNIFICENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH.” Papyrus’ tone was different and it seemed like he was tearing up just from hearing his voice. You blinked up at him and you saw the sheer gratefulness written across his skull.

You yawned first before you replied, “It’s not a problem, Papy. I know you needed to sleep and I’m capable of doing your plans. I only needed to trace them anyway.”

“TO BE HONEST, I WAS CERTAINLY SURPRISED TO FIND MYSELF IN MY ROOM AND I CERTAINLY PANICKED SEEING THAT I WOKE UP KNOWING I HAVE YET TO FINISH MY FINAL PLATE. BUT I SAW THAT MY PAPERS ARE NEATLY DONE AND EVERYTHING FINISHED AND I KNEW IT HAD TO BE YOUR DOING.”

“You’re welcome, Papyrus.” You grinned up at him. “What time is it, anyway? Shouldn’t you be heading to the university?”

“IT’S TIME FOR ME TO GO, BUT I WANTED TO SAY MY THANKS FIRST BEFORE I LEFT. I ALSO WANTED TO SAY I COOKED BREAKFAST FOR WHEN YOU ARE FINALLY FULLY CONSCIOUS.” He said as he gently laid you back down on the bed. Sans’ arm had easily looped over you and pulled you back close to him. “ALL MY ACADEMICS ARE FINISHED SO I’LL BE HOME EARLY TODAY SINCE I ONLY NEED TO PASS MY REQUIREMENTS.“

“Okay, Papy.” You gave him a thumbs up. “Be safe.”

“OF COURSE! NOTHING LESS FOR MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS ALSO MY BROTHER’S DATEMATE.” After he practically saluted to you, he zoomed out of the room and he shut the door behind him.

The bedsheets ruffled when Sans pulled you even closer so that your back was to him. He nuzzled his face against your nape and he sighed. “was that ‘bout the tasks you were doing earlier?”

“Yeah.” You sighed as well and snuggled on to the pillow with him. “The poor boy has been doing his schoolwork once he comes home. I’ve seen many a night that he just doesn’t sleep at all.”

“you’re the best, starshine.”

“It’s meh. Besides, it’s practically an Architect’s job to make engineering look pretty.”

“well, architect’s are great puzzle solvers, yeah? our lives have been a different broken puzzle everyday, but you’re always there to put the pieces back together.”

“Let’s go back to sleep, yeah?” You chuckled and closed your eyes. “You’re still drowsy that you’re being poetic.”

“excuse you, i’ve always been poetic.” He gasped, it’s as dramatic as Mettaton would do when you tell him he’s not pretty.

“Sure, you are...” you grumbled.

“How’s the week been?” You asked as you helped yourself into your pie. No matter how many times you’ve eaten butterscotch cinnamon pie, you will never get sick of it.

“Simply easy,” Toriel said as she pushed a cup of Golden Flower tea your way. “Uneasy as we were to go to the embassy lately, we found that the office and the library were sufficient enough for our use to continue work at home.”

“As I’ve predicted.” You chuckled somberly. The embassy has been getting numerous death threats and even bomb threats throughout the months, but it was only two weeks ago when there have been a confirmed case of a bomb implant inside one of the toilets in the embassy. Under the immense advice from the city council for boss monsters to stay clear from the embassy, you gave your own lecture to the King and Queen of monsters to keep working in their own home. The home in which you have designed for them. Of course, Asgore and Toriel were completely confused as to why you added into the home plan a series of rooms they thought they won’t need. But you only wanted the best for your friends.

“How is Frisk?” You continued to ask as you just saw the kid dart past the sun room in which you and Toriel settled yourselves in. The sun has been getting too much into your eyes because you could have sworn you saw Frisk running naked with a very silent Asriel in their arms.

“They’re in summer break already since last month. They’ve been helping Asgore and I with whatever they can in the embassy, but since we’ve made it clear to them that we stay at home, they’ve been antsy to socialize and the only beings in this roof that can help them have been Asriel and Chara.” Toriel shook her head as she gave you a sweet smile.

The conversation continued along those lines, updating each other with matters that were interesting to discuss about. Later on in the afternoon, you finally received the presence of Frisk who was left in their underwear with a fully clothed Asriel in their arms and right behind them was a fuming Chara who was completely covered in paint of different colors. “You two have been busy.” You chuckled and tried to hide your smile and laughter from a very exasperated Toriel.

Frisk placed down Asriel in the floor and signed towards you, “I wanted to paint my family and Chara has been insulting my artistic skills and I thought, why not use the real deal? Then I just covered them in paint and smacked papers on their face. Do you want to see my masterpiece?”

“How about I smack your face into papers!? See how you’d like that!” Chara huffed as they now can’t strangle their sibling since they’re under the watchful eye of Toriel.

“I surely would like to see them, please.” You giggled. There is no day in which this kid has not found something silly to do.

Toriel plucked the children off from the ground, carrying all three of them. In one in one arm, she had Frisk and Asriel sitting while she held onto Chara with her other arm. “I’m gonna start a bath for these three. (Y/n), is it alright if you wait for me?”

“I have no problem with that, Tori.” You smiled and waved towards the drinks and snacks laid across the table. “I can keep myself busy with taste testing everything.”

As Toriel turned around, there came a ring of the doorbell and Toriel simply glanced towards the main entrance door. “Oh! That must be Undyne. (Y/n), can you open her for me?”

“Of course! You can go take care of the kids. I’ll be doing this for you.” You said as you stood up from the couch, heading out from the arch and into the mudroom.

“Thank you, dear.” Toriel said as she brought up Frisk, Asriel and Chara up the stairs.

You opened the door, only to meet a fist right in front of your face. Undyne never had much patience anyway, she always had the habit of knocking on the wooden door after pressing the doorbell. You kinda knew this, but it was total reflex that you caught Undyne’s wrist before it could touch your face. “Oh SHIT!” Undyne cursed and pulled her arm back to her which you easily let go of. “Damn, I’m so glad I taught you how to defend yourself.”

“I defended myself accidentally.” You shook your head and moved to the side, opening the door wider for Undyne to come through.

“Then you’re doing something right.” Undyne grinned and marched inside. The door closed behind her and she paused by your side. “Where’s King Fluffybuns?”

“Last I know of, he was in the library. Come on, let’s check it out.” You waved for her to follow. Although she knew her way around the house, you still wanted to be in Undyne’s company. “How are you so far?”

“Other than keeping up the security in the Embassy, I’ve been really bored.” Undyne shrugged as she used the plastic envelope she had in her arms as a makeshift hand fan. “It’s the summer season and I’ve been taking a bath five times a day now.”

“By the way, I suddenly appreciated the various pools you installed in our house. Didn’t think I’d need a quick dip into the pool in the kitchen, until I burned out our stove and it made my scales dry so I jumped right into the pool and damn.” She sighed in bliss just thinking of the memory in which you smiled at her.

“Of course, I make you a home environment which is conducive for you, that’s my job.” You nodded, finally reaching the door to the Library and opening it for you and Undyne to see that it was empty of Asgore. “Oh.. Where’s Asgore?” You hummed as you closed the door, to then turn your attention to the door on the other side a few steps away. The door leading to the office was pushed open to find that Asgore was not there either. “I think he’s in the backyard.” You concluded and closed the door behind you.

Undyne walked ahead of you to slide open the door leading to the lanai. Lo and behold, you both saw Asgore tending to his flower patches in the garden area. “Yo! Asgore!” Undyne whistled and the goat monster lifted his head up to look at the two of you.

“Howdy, Undyne. You’re here to deliver my papers, yes?” He said as he patted his paws together, the leftover soil on his paws had been shaken off.

“Yeah, got ‘em right here.” She said as she lifted up the envelope.

Asgore padded his way towards the two of you, receiving the envelope from Undyne. “Thank you, Undyne. Why don’t you join us for afternoon tea? Toriel and (Y/n) have been talking since noon.”

“Just for a time.” Undyne nodded. “I still have to get back home to cook dinner for Alph.”

“How sweet of you, Undyne. How is the good doctor nowadays?” Asgore asked as he herded you and Undyne back inside the house.

“She’s switched gears a few nights ago. Submission of grades in the university is on the end of this week so she’s double checking all the works of her students just to make sure everything is right.”

“How taxing.” You commented as you imagined your always anxious lizard friend who wanted to give everyone a happy result to all her actions.

“Yeah... I’ve been working around the shifts and analyzing defense plans and systems for the embassy so that I could also find a way to help Alphys with just the little things I surely could not mess up with.” Undyne had a wistful look in her face as the trio of you entered the sun room.

“And I seriously am very glad for all your work, Undyne.” Asgore patted his Captain on the shoulder.

“My work for you right now is like an over glorified delivery fish.” Undyne had distaste splattered across her face as she flopped backwards to sit directly beside you even if there were other couches she could have put her dead weight on.

“Your work for me is along the lines of a messenger—“

You smacked a hand on Undyne’s thigh as you leaned over her while trying to breathe from guffawing out loud. “Over glorified delivery fish.” You cut Asgore off by wheezing out the same title Undyne made up for herself. The goat monster shook his head as you clearly found the direction of this conversation rather funny.

“Anyhow.” He raised his voice louder so that you two could hear him above your cackling. “With your help, as well as the help from the Royal Guard, I am able to uphold my duties. Some of the burden is eased with your support.”

“Aw shucks, King Fluffybuns. You don’t need to pull out the courtesy guns for me, you’re still family and I’ve got your back.” Undyne grinned as Asgore smiled back.

“Where’s Tori by the way?” Asgore asked as he turned to you. He knew that you were having a chat with Toriel, yet his wife couldn’t be seen.

“Chara, Frisk and Asriel got into a mess and Toriel is cleaning them up, I think it wouldn’t be too long for her to finish. Unless Chara became a problem again.” You said as you leaned forward to pour tea into a clean cup for Undyne and for Asgore. “So while we’re waiting for them, why don’t you pour out your heartache of the past days for me.”

“Are you ready, human?” Asgore challenged as he raised the teacup with its saucer.

“I’ve been human all this time.” You grinned and Asgore shook his head.

“Open your mouth.”

“(Y-y/n)!”

“Just open your freaking mouth.” You grumbled as you held up a fork close to Alphys’ face.

“Be careful, darling! She’s taken!” Mettaton hummed from the side, carefully flipping his fingers through the sheets of paper while he typed down the scores on his laptop.

“I’m taken,” You rolled your eyes. “As much as I love you, Alphys, I only have platonic love for you. So if you don’t open your mouth right now, I’m gonna wrestle it open and we’d waste time you desperately need.”

“Okay! O-okay!” Alphys sighed as she tilted her head to you and opened her mouth enough for you to feed her the pasta that was rolled around the fork.

“Was that so hard?”

“Don’t patronize me.” She grumbled as she kept on typing on her laptop.

“I can patronize you all I want.” You tsked and twirled the fork around the pasta meal you bought for the lizard monster.

“Not really, I brought you here for moral support.” Mettaton reminded you without even lifting his eye up to you.

“On whose account? You didn’t specify.” You huffed.

“On both of our accounts. Now give us the moral support or I’ll be booting you out of the campus.”

“Suuure. You know if you just make a live video of you being here, I’m sure your fans could give you plenty of moral support.”

“And showcase them this boring side of me where I help stupid stuff like transcribing grades for Alphys? That would ruin my career!” Mettaton stared at you with shock and had his mouth wide open.

“What career?” You rolled his eyes. “You mean ruin your dignity? Is helping a friend not good enough for your fans?”

“I dunno!”

“My good lord.” You sighed.


	2. Before the vacation : planning

_**Don’t let the person with a lot of knowledge about vacation-worth places choose where to stay. (** _ _**~~They most likely won’t be able to choose properly~~ ** _ _**)** _

Asgore and Toriel are practically self-quarantined in their home which also makes Asriel, Chara and Frisk quarantined in with them. Undyne is bored yet overworked while Alphys is stressed and anxious.

They need a vacation.

You were staring at your laptop for the past ten minutes. The kitchen was one of the places for the best motivation when you want to get pumped up in work. You sat by the island top and right across from you, you can see Papyrus’ skull over your opened laptop. The poor boy had finally shut down and is sleeping while he was busy eating lunch. Your heart bled for him as you reached out your arm to pet the crown of his skull.

Papyrus wanted to spend his day with you even when you don’t have anything to do. You managed to even drag Papyrus into a lazy day that it turned out to be a learning day for you. Apparently, he had the inherent ability Sans had of falling asleep while busy eating. Shocking discovery to be honest, but it was both heart warming and heart breaking to witness it.

He deserves a vacation.

Speaking of Sans, the very skeleton was seated next to you and he is currently snoring on his z’s. He came down while you and Papyrus were cooking lunch, technically you cooked lunch since Papyrus was lagging behind. It didn’t take much time for your mate to fall asleep and he hasn’t woken up yet to even touch his portion of lunch.

For someone so lazy... yet hard working at the same time. Sans also needs a vacation.

You didn’t have any work that was bringing you down lately so you’ve been trying to help Alphys and Mettaton on Alphys’ classes. While that happened, you were a little glad you didn’t take up the chance on being a professor in the local university. Too much hassle to be honest.

A certain site was open in your laptop and you’ve been idly coursing through it trying to find inspiration. It was also this time when your phone had buzzed before it rang out its usually loud ringtone and you were quick to pick up the call before it started belting out the more louder tones. “Hello?” You said in a moderate volume.

“(Y-y/n)! I-hi-hi-hi!”

Ah, speaking of...

“Yes, Alphys? Is there anything we missed?” You queried as you were curious because the three of you were able to triple check the grades before she passed it off to the dean.

“N-no! I.. we... w-we’re go-oo-good!”

“Why are you calling then?”

“It’s cuz she doesn’t know what to do through the burn out,” You heard Mettaton’s voice through the call and which was just a tad bit softer than Alphys’ voice so you knew he was physically close to Alphys. “She doesn’t want to watch anime or call Undyne and bothering her in work. Sooo—“

“Her best bet was to call me?” You giggled at how silly your friend is.

“Imsosorry!” Alphys gasped out. “I-I uh you? You mu-mussst be bu-sy?”

“Not super busy,” You shook your head even though they don’t see it. “I was just surfing through the web.”

“Th-that sssound-sss pretty b-busy to me..”

“If that’s how you want to see it. I mean, I’m just looking for vacation ideas.” You shrugged.

“V-vac-cation!?”

“Oh yes~ vacation?”

“Yeah... we need to let loose some uptightness right now, yeah?”

“Japan! Oh the country in which my soul was born in! The place of cutesy women and perverted men! The cities bustling with life while the countrysides are blooming—“

You blinked as Alphys blurted it out. “No.” You sternly said.

“Alphy, try another.” Mettaton said.

“Europe! Oh god there’s a lot of places to go in Europe. Seeing the elegance of England, the romantic France, the brilliant Rome or the beauty of Italy! Oh god, do you think we might even meet their—“

You shook your head at her with a chuckle. “No.. no, I don’t want to bring our circle overseas at the moment. Just a three-day and two-night vacation, Alphys. Going anywhere out of the country should warrant a week just to enjoy your stay. I’m thinking of a road trip to a resort or something.”

“Brazil! Oh the splendid Brazil with their joy for celebrations and carnivals!”

“It would be better if you took a plane than a car to go to Brazil. I literally said road trip.”

“Mexico!”

“Alphys.”

“Just a chill vacation, right?” Mettaton asked as Alphys was about to utter another place

“Yeah, just a getaway vacation, no need to think of traveling to a new place and strolling new scenes. We’re tired as it is, you think you’re down to walking around and oh god, even talk to anyone new while you’re trying to recover your spirit?”

“... that... tha-that does-ss ma-ake sen-sense.” Alphys muttered lowly.

“How about we rent a vacation house? Just big enough for all of us to stay under one roof.” Mettaton suggested and you wanted to pat him in the ass for that good idea.

“You know what? That sounds perfect. Where should we—“

“Hot spring!” Alphys squealed.

“In summer???” You reminded her. “I don’t think I’d want to give the royal family a heat stroke or like give your wife a hotpot of a lifetime.”

“Oh right...”

“How about the beach?” The ever well put-together robot monster spoke again which now makes you want to smack his ass with another brilliant idea. Where was this problem solving abilities when you needed them the most from him in the past???

“The BEACH.” You hissed in excitement as you put down your phone on the table and put it on speakerphone while you busied yourself in typing in the search bar. “Oh god, you guys haven’t been to the beach yet.”

“Yeah, but I guess that’s because we were more focused on getting our own rights first before anything.”

“Which means it’s the perfect time to leave the state for a road trip!” You smiled as you started to imagine about the vacation.

“Do-o you-you nee-eed anymore hel-help?”

“Not really, I think I’ll handle this here. Why don’t we just talk right now while I’m doing this. I’m great at multitasking by now that I can at least give you company when Mettaton has failed to do so.”

“Hey!”

“Am I wrong? She still called me when you’re just right there with her, right?”

“You didn’t have to rub it on my face, not when we aren’t even in physical distance.”

During the call with Alphys and Mettaton, you were able to find three promising vacation houses you can rent for some time. And by the end of the day, you typed down the information you were able to get out of the three houses. You were in the middle of starring at one of the printouts you made when Sans accompanied you in bed.

You were laying down on your stomach, your legs bent at the knees and you were swaying your feet to and fro in the air. You had two pillows stacked and hugged to your chest as you laid your chin on the pile. “paper you doin’?” Sans asked as he flopped down beside you and slightly jostled you from his action. “new project?”

“Nah,” You shook your head and tilted your hands so that he could see what was on the paper. “I’m just figuring out which of these I’m gonna rent out for us.”

“rent? why are you renting if we have a house already?” Sans queried as he wrapped an arm around your back and cuddled up closer to your side so that he could rest his chin up on your shoulder and read the content of the papers.

“I’m going to rent it for a few days and we’re all going to take our vacation there.” You hummed and went to tilt your head to bump gently against Sans’ skull.

“we goin’ on a vacation?”

“Yup! I’m going to coordinate with everyone of course so that our schedules could line up. Papyrus, Frisk, Chara and Asriel are already in their summer breaks so I just have to think of the others.”

“stars, you just make me fall in love with you every time.”

“I don’t do this to impress you, sugar cube,” You went to nuzzle Sans cheekbone gently with your own cheek as you sighed deeply. “I know we all need this and I’m going to make sure we all get to relax.”

“all of us, that includes you, a’ight? don’t just think of us, babe.”

“Of course,” You chuckled. “What’s the point of a vacation if you’re not relaxing?”

_**Do take in mind of how everyone would be able to ‘relax and enjoy’ when picking the vacation spot.** _

“HOUSES?” Papyrus asked the obvious as he looked over your head while you were set up in the dining table.

“Yup.” You said without looking up at him.

“ARE WE CHANGING HOUSES? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH OUR HOME RIGHT NOW?” The skeleton pulled out a chair next to you and sat down while scanning the papers that was spread out on the table.

“No, Pap. I’m just arranging some documents and doing research for possible vacation spots.”

“A VACATION?!” In his enthusiasm, he clapped his bony hands against his equally bony cheeks and it made a clacking sound. The sound which surprised you enough to make you look up at him with wide eyes. Your countenance shifted into an amused one when you noticed that Papyrus’ eyelights were practically twinkling with excitement.

“Yes, Papyrus. A beach vacation.”

“BUT WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH HOUSES? WHY NOT HOTELS?”

“Renting a house would be cheaper for us rather than paying for a hotel room. I’m planning to invite our friends to enjoy the vacation with us.”

“AH! I SEE!”

“I went to find resort houses for rent which were a little further away from the hotels and other resorts so that we won’t be forced to stay in a crowded portion of the beach. I’m still deciding which house to choose from.”

“THAT’S EASY!” Papyrus declared as he pointed at the map, where a specific red circle was located. “THE ONE CLOSEST TO THE BEACH IS THE BEST HOUSE.”

“Well that may be true, sight wise. But I wanted to look up into the amenities. Like once the sun sets and we’re in the resort house.” You sipped on your cup of coffee as you dragged another paper from under the one Papyrus was currently looking at. “I got a gist of what each house have and listed them down. The house closest to the beach has a patio and a huge frontage space which is just sand. If we so decide on a barbecue dinner, there’s no space allotted in the back of the house and we’ll need to do it in front of the house, there’s no fence even to maybe give us privacy and everyone could see us or even intrude us while eating. And let’s not forget that we can’t drive our cars in the sand so we have to find parking elsewhere. It would be nice to just have the beach only in a safe distance away from you, but I seriously am finding cons more than pros.”

“ROOF DECK WITH VIEW AND BACKYARD WITH NO VIEW?” Papyrus read aloud from one of the bullets listed down on another house.

“Four storey house with roof deck,” You supplied while pointing at a circle on the map. The house was located near one of the main streets that crossed establishments by the beach. It was a fifteen to twenty minute walk, a five minute sprint for someone like Papyrus or Undyne, away from the beach. It was surrounded by other buildings so it’s not as different as any urban area, but when you are at the roof deck, you can see the sandy beach and the ocean view. “You can only see the beach once you are in the roof deck.”

“THEN WHY STILL PICK THIS IF THERE’S NO EASY VIEW OF THE BEACH?”

“Because it’s a decent house that could fit all of us in it. There’s a public parking building right across the street so we don’t have to worry if we’re all taking our individual cars. And there’s a convenience store a few blocks away in case anyone wants to buy something real quick.”

“OH! OKAY, HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND. BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS LAST ONE? YOU EXPLICITLY HIGHLIGHTED THIS ONE.” Papyrus then pointed at the house which you highlighted the address of.

It was a house in between the first and second house, but much farther away from the two. An approximate of fifteen minutes away from the beach given that it was on a slight incline of the cliffside. “It’s more on the slope and the backyard is overlooking the beachside. There’s also a pool in the backyard in case we still wanna dip into the water after nightfall.”

“IT SOUNDS PERFECT. WHY ARE YOU STILL CHOOSING IF YOU ALREADY FOUND THE PERFECT CHOICE?”

“Because I can’t contact the number stated in case anyone wants to rent it. I think they’re busy so I’ll try some other time. If it’s not up for grabs, I still have to pick between the other two.”

“WELL, LIKE I SAID. THE ONE CLOSEST TO THE BEACH IS THE BEST.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him and wonder how cute he really is. “Of course. Only the Great Papyrus would know.”

“NYEHEHEHE!” He grinned and puffed up in pride nonetheless.

**_ Don’t let the most mischievous person in the group decide the schedule of vacation. _ **

“Shark fishing.”

“Chara, fishing for sharks is very dangerous and technically illegal.”

“Jellyfish fishing.”

“Chara, no.”

“Trash fishing!”

“Chara, have you been waiting for this moment to mention about testing your fishing skills on trash which you learned from Raft?”

“I will make us a dope Raft.” The child only said as they continued to write down a schedule on the table across from you. “Some one’s trash is some else’s treasure.”

“In the sea???”

“It’s still trash ain’t it. On water or on land.

You sighed as you glanced to their sibling who was doodling activities they could do when they get to the beach. A small drawing Papyrus and Undyne tossing a ball, Asriel and Asgore swimming by the beach. Chara and Toriel making sandcastles. For some reason, Frisk was holding a shovel in a doodle. You were too curious, you had to ask. Their reply was simple, “I’m treasure hunting!”

Now that helped Chara think of a new idea. “OMG! Pig hunting!”

“Chara, no.” Which you still have to set the line.

**_ It’s a vacation, don’t let schedules overrule it, you’re not at work. _ **

“can i see, kid?” Sans asked as he leaned against the table close to you and Chara. He didn’t wait to receive permission as he just plucked the paper from right under their hands,

Chara let out an undignified shout as they threw themselves off their seat and knock their body to Sans’ to try and take it from him. His eyelights scanned the written words. “wanna know my opinion on this?” He asked right before he crumpled it and made a small hole in the void to throw it in. Apparently to show what his opinion was and you had to cough a laugh as Chara squawked at the display.

“You could have at least told me what you didn’t like?!” They hit him with a closed fist with no intent of hurting.

“everything.” Sans said and pushed the child away from him so that he could take a seat next to you which is now across from Frisk who was watching him with an amused smirk. “it’s a vacation, we’re gonna relaxed and having a schedule to relax ain’t relaxing at all.”

“He’s right, Chara.” You hummed as you looked back down on your phone and started typing another message. “Take it from the guy who tries to find bits of relaxation in between his bouts of laziness.”

“I’m sure Papyrus would appreciate my skill of taking advantage of the time and day!”

“he wouldn’t enforce me to follow his schedule though, if ever he has one.”

“I think it runs in the family?” You mused, “The fact that they really just go with the flow. Papyrus doesn’t set a schedule nor does he let anyone else set activities for him in which he may not like. You can’t force Sans or Papyrus to do what they don’t want.”

“i can attest to that.”

“How about this, I’ll make a list of activities we could do for the day and everyone can freely choose what they want on their own time?” You said as you took a piece of paper from the pile which you gave to the children to give them something to do while they were here with you.

“Fine.” Chara huffed, flopping back down on their seat and crossing their arms.


End file.
